Miles Apart
by Cyberchao X
Summary: A decade-old songfic I dredged up from one of my old computers. Probably below my current standard but surprisingly good for the time it was written. Doesn't it bother you that most of Priscilla's paired endings involve her being separated from her beloved due to a difference in social status?


CCX: Okay, let's try this again. I found this on my computer among a bunch of others that I had never posted, and this one alone looked good enough to be worth posting. I initially posted it in December of...2012, I think? But it quickly ended up in a C2 labeled "potential TOS violations" and I decided it wasn't worth a potential modding. Thing is, it's probably just the fact that songfics are technically banned, but they never seem to get modded...and right now reposting this was the quickest method I could think of to save my streak. Everything beyond this point was written probably over a decade ago now.

* * *

Miles Apart  
by Cyberchao X

This type of songfic I like to call a "single", because it has two songs on it. Aaaand...they're both by the same artist. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or these songs. Bah.

"You-you're leaving me?" Priscilla cried.

"I have to," Heath replied, "The war's over. You have to return to Etruria, and I—"

"No!" she protested through tears, "you're not leaving!"

_If I could I would do all of this again  
__Travel back in time with you  
__To when this all began_

"It would never work out. We're too different."

"I love you, Heath. I don't care that you're a fugitive; I just want to be with you forever!"

"I feel the same way about you, Priscilla, but..."

_We could hide inside ourselves  
__And leave the world behind  
__Make believe there's something left to find_

"But what?"

Heath shook his head. "I just couldn't..."

"Is it because of my rank? I'd gladly give it all away if it meant spending my life with you."

From afar, Erk called to her, "The carriage is going to leave without you!"

"Carriage?" Heath asked. Priscilla shrugged.

_We'll be miles apart  
__I'll keep you deep inside  
__You're always in my heart  
__A new life to start  
__I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

"I...I want to stay."

"Priscilla!"

"My decision is final," she stated, firmly holding onto Hyperion. "You want me to come with you, don't you?" she asked.

"You're talking to a wyvern. As intelligent as they are, they don't speak," Heath reminded her.

"He likes me. Why can't you just admit that we belong together."

"Priscilla. Sweetheart. There is _nothing_ I would rather do than take you along with me. I just...can't. I'm sorry..."

_Now we've all grown up  
__Gone on and moved away  
__Nothing I can do about it  
__Nothing I can say_

"Too bad. I'm coming."

Heath sighed. "Fine. Get on."

_To bring us back to where we were  
__When life was not this hard  
__Looking back it all just seems so far_

"Where are we going?"

"Right now, we're going to Etruria to bring you home.

"You're kidding, right? My home is with you now."

"I have something I have to do. Alone. Don't worry; I'll be back for you."

_So far away_

"You promise?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

_We'll be miles apart  
__I'll keep you deep inside  
__You're always in my heart  
__A new life to start  
__I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

"Wow...the world looks so gorgeous from up here!"

Heath smiled. "Yeah. It could never be as gorgeous as you, though."

Priscilla blushed. "Thanks. You're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you."

"No, you're sweeter."

"No, _you're_ sweeter."

"You're the sweet_est_!"

"No, you are!"

"You are!" They both started laughing.

_I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
__Give it up give it all away  
__I'd give it up for just one more day with you_

"Ah, how I'll miss this when you're gone."

"You're coming back for me, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"You'd better not forget!"

"I won't; I promise. After all, I don't want to make you sad...or angry..."

"Now's not the time for jokes. What is it that you have to do that you can't bring me along for?"

"I-it's some personal business. Something in Bern that I left unfinished. Something that I have to do _alone_."

"How long will it be?"

"I don't know. Many months, probably—maybe even a year. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, you know."

"I already miss you, and you haven't even left."

"We're here. I'll be leaving now. Good—good-bye..." They shared one last passionate kiss before he flew off again for Bern.

_We'll be miles apart  
__I'll keep you deep inside  
__You're always in my heart  
__A new life to start  
__I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

6 months later...

_It can't end this way,_ Heath thought as his vision clouded with blood. _Not now; not before I return to Priscilla... If she was here, I'd be fine right now...Her magic would revitalize me, and her love would give me new strength to overcome this foe..._

_I need you now we're miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
I need you now we're miles apart  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

A/N: What do you think of it so far? Our short story concludes next time with "Ocean Avenue". Now excuse me while I am moved to tears by my own story.

* * *

Present-day CCX: Okay, yeah, that was cheesy. But like the first time I posted this, actually coming up with the second half is not out of the question.


End file.
